Sister'
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Some say a sister is born related to you  Others say that you have a sister thrust upon you  Well for Kat and Petal it's different, two worlds different...  Join them as they conquer the hardhips of the net and learn what it truly means to be a sister..


'Sister'

Wishful Beginning

Some say a sister is born related to you

Others say that you have a sister thrust upon you

Well for Kat and Petal it's different, two worlds different...

One girl lives in the city

The other in the country...

both share one common belief

They believe they are sisters...

Join them as they go through the hardships of virtual and reality, to meeting face to face and discover what it truly means to be a sister, hero and friend...

This is their story...

Monday 5:30 pm

Kat had just gotten in from college, she looked around the house to find her mom had left a note... it read...

_Dear Kat,_

_Have gone to shop, will be back soon,_

_Mom_

Kat sighed

"Oh well, up to the old room"

Kat sighed as she trudged upstairs and opened her door, nothing was amiss, cat was their, room slightly a tip, and hamster in cage.

"Home sweet Bedroom"

She smirked as she booted up the PC expecting it to be a normal day...

Not realising that today would change her forever...

She went onto You tube and looked at her video 4,000 hits!, she was proud of it, she clicked onto her in-box and noticed she had a message, one from a tuber called MewHannah06, she clicked on it and the message read.

"_**Awesome vids, Skitty-san, could you look at mines? I'd like it"**_

Kat sat back in her seat

"Hannah huh? Oh well, let's see her vids"

So Kat went onto the channel, it was very bright and colorful, it had mew Ichigo coloured in white hair and a blue dress, there weren't very many channel comments,about three, so she added.

"_**Hey I'm Kat, but err call me Kitty or K-Chan if you like ^_^"**_

Kat went to her own channel and looked at her comments, the girl had replied instantly, this gave her a fright, it read.

"_**Hey K-Chan, My name's Petal, but call me Hannah if you want, I like your BG, its Zakuro right?"**_

Kat couldn't help but smile, finally, someone had guessed who her BG was, she couldn't help if she wasn't good at drawing animé, she typed back.

"_**You actually knew it was her O.O? That's a first lol"**_

Kat clicked off and went to the comments again, the other girl never failed to type.

"_**How could I not? The ears are WAAAY bigger than Ichigo's, hey do you like Yu-Gi-Oh? I it"**_

Kat smiled insanely, this girl loved Tokyo Mew Mew AND Yu-Gi-Oh? this was a dream, it HAD to be, just to be sure, she slapped herself, it was sore so, yea it was no dream, Kat clicked again to see two messages.

"_**Hey I was just wondering...if it's ok to be friends?"**_

Kat smirked, sure why not, the more the merrier is what she always said, so she went and added her, Kat looked at the time and gasped it was now 7:30, her mum was in and shouting on her, she sighed as she typed.

"_**Hey...I gotta go but, uh, will you be on tomorrow?"**_

Kat's mom was at the stairs now

"KAT GET DOWN NOW, IT'S DINNER"

Mrs Rosetta yelled

"JUST A SEC MOM!"

Kat yelled as she looked at her message, she smiled happily as the girl had replied.

"_**Sure, but please do come on, I'll be sad if you don't T^T, byes"**_

Kat typed quickly

"_**Wouldn't miss it"**_

And with that she shut the computer down

Downstairs...

It was very quiet as normal, but her mother seemed...on edge.

"Penny for your thoughts mom?"

Kat asked

"Who were you...chatting to?"

Kat gulped, typical mom's...

"A friend I met..."

And the question's began

"What was their name, age, sex-"

Kat cut her off and answered her

"Her name is Hannah I don't know and she's a girl"

At least Kat hoped she was...

"Just remember Kat, don't trust her, she may be posing as a child"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, I know, don't threat, I'm fine!"

Kat laughed as she went up the stairs, her mom sighed

"I curse whoever made those damn machines..."

And with that she watched her TV as usual

With Kat...

She lay in bed with one thing in her mind...

_**'Will she be there tomorrow?"**_

And with that, she went to sleep...

She had the weirdest dream though...

She dreamt that she had met the president and he was a mew in disguise, he told her he'd have to erase her mind and make her a mew...Kat woke up confused and muttered...

"No more cola before bed"

And within a second, she was fast asleep...

Well this is actually based on how I met a good friend of mines

Ya know who she is XD

So please give this story a shot?

R&R

Thanks


End file.
